


Messy Erotica

by putherintheblack



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Barebacking, Gay Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putherintheblack/pseuds/putherintheblack
Summary: Random smut.





	1. Over My Desk

It’s five in the afternoon and my last patient, Margery, just left my clinic. I flip through the pages of my agenda and it’s finally time to see him. I get up and shut the curtains, and I start pacing around the room, waiting impatiently.

  
A few minutes pass and I recognize a soft, repetitive knock on the door. I adjust my leather belt and take a deep breath, I open up. I lay my eyes on his slender physique, his toned arms showing off in his white tank top. His hair is messy and his blue, almond eyes pierce through mine, igniting a fire in my gut. My lips part and I’m back to my senses when he smiles and says “So, are you going to invite me in?” I move aside and let him in, his arm brushing on mine, giving me goosebumps. I close the door and lock it.  
He sits comfortably on the couch where we always do it. He’s contemplating the room, shaking his foot impatiently, waiting for me to make a move. He is the most attractive when he is in this state, yearning for me to break his walls and bring him to his knees, revealing his true, submissive side. I move closer, bend over him and touch his jawline, he avoid eye contact. I uncontrollably slap him and clench my teeth, my hand is pressed around his neck. He raises his thick eyebrows and gives me a pathetic look. He knows what this all means and moves away from the couch, getting on his knees. I’m still holding him by the neck, as he undoes my pants, leaving my underwear on. My dick is mildly erect, I slide my hand to the back of his head and force him closer to my crotch. He slightly bites my penis, bringing his hand up to my balls, stroking them. Blood is flowing towards my center, and I feel my boner getting harder and harder. I glance down at him, and I see a defeated look on his face, begging to take me in his mouth. I drag him by the hair and I sit on my couch, gesturing for him to pull my dick out. He slowly reaches for my penis and licks his lips in desire. One hand stroking my testicles and the other working my boner, he sticks his tongue out and starts licking my dickhead all the way down to my g-spot and back up. I feel my muscles contracting, my penis pulsing, I’m somewhere between teasing him until he begs to suck me off, and just shoving my dick down his throat.

  
I let out a moan and he knows it’s time to take me in his mouth. A smile of enthusiasm spreads across his face, as he looks me in the eyes and waits for a sign. “Now.” I order him. He plays with fire and turns away. “I don’t feel like it.” He does this every time. I snap, throwing my hand across his face. “I said now, you fucking dog.” Tears start to well up in his eyes, his favorite part. He’s still squeezing my dick with his hands, resisting the urge to fill me inside his mouth. I hold his face and push it closer to me, sliding my thumb in his mouth, parting his lips open. He adjusts his body and sticks his butt out, and finally places his open mouth around my cock, moving up and down. With every movement my dick goes deeper and deeper in his mouth, and I feel the warm back of his throat. I push my hips up uncontrollably, and he chokes on my erection, unable to pull me out of his mouth. The sight of him struggling turns me on even more. He keeps sucking until my dick is fully inside, and I feel my orgasm approaching.

  
I pull his hair and move his head back, and I hold my boner and slap it in his face, teasing him. I give him a fake smile before I kick him to the floor, and order him to take all his clothes off. With a frustrated look on his face, he takes off his top, revealing two pierced nipples with shiny silver bars. His belly button is decorated with a diamond piercing, making his hairless, fit body even more appealing. I watch him stand up and strip down his pants while I unbutton my own shirt. Once he is fully exposed, he turns around and bends over my desk. I stand and take out my brown leather belt, hold it by both ends, and I give him a first hit on the butt cheek. He screams out a combination of pain and desire. I strike him again, alternating between the right and left sides of his body.  
After his ass is all red and trembling, I notice his penis gradually getting harder, and I throw my belt on the floor. I move closer, grabbing him by the balls. “Are you allowed to do that?” I ask, in a mocking tone. “I’m so sorry” he cries out. “Remember our deal, pretty boy?” He’s silent. I ask again and pinch his ass. “I’m not allowed to cum before you do, Dr.” I hold my dick and slide it up and down against his asshole. “Then why the fuck are you so hard? Do you know what that means?” I lick my thumb before pushing it inside him, waiting for an answer. “No lube for me today.” he says, with a trembling voice. I chuckle and pull my thumb out of his anus, immediately forcing my dick inside him. He screams of pain and his wrists hit the wooden desk under him. I keep thrusting into him, holding his head down. I feel his tears stream down my pinky, only pushing me closer to cuming. The louder he screams, the better this feels. I finally reach my peak and cum inside him, letting out a loud groan.

  
I pull out and move away, while he falls down on his knees, a traumatized look on his face. “Can I go to the bathroom?” I know that’s code for, “Make me cum”. I pull my pants up and grab him by the hand, slowly kissing his lips. “You’re not going anywhere, pretty boy” I whisper. I lay him down on the couch and kneel between his legs. His small dick is still hard, throbbing. I gently stroke it with my hand, then put it in my mouth, sucking and caressing his balls. My boy doesn’t take too long, and I know exactly when he’s about to cum. I pull his penis out of my mouth and I let him cum all over my face. I know he adores the sight of that, especially after the physical and psychological pain I inflicted on him. I clean him up and move my chest closer to his, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Get dressed, I have an appointment.”


	2. Over his desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second point of view.

It’s 5 in the afternoon and I’m on my way to his office. The taxi drops me off at the building, and I see one of his patients, Margery, getting in her car. I pace my way up to the third floor.

As soon as I knock a pattern on the door, he opens up. I see him standing with his broad shoulders and his chin up, his veiny arms showing from under his short-sleeve button down shirt. He scans my figure with a burning desire in his eyes. My words escape my mouth “So, are you going to invite me in?” He blinks twice and blushes as he moves aside. Our hands touch slightly, sending an electric sensation through my whole body. I walk around the room and make myself comfortable on the couch facing his desk. I’m watching the clock on the wall, counting seconds, waiting. He can tell I’m impatient by my posture. He comes closer and lands his hand on my face, looking me in the eyes. I don’t like it when he’s tender. I look away and before I know it, my neck snaps and my face is burning from his strike. His hand is firm around my neck, and he’s got an irritated look on his face.

He’s so easy to read, it’s adorable. He’s expressive and outspoken, but he sucks at reading people. I’ve been in love with him since the first time we had sex. He says “he’s not made for love”. In my eyes, he is perfect, and I have no problem loving him and getting nothing in return.

All I want to do is please him. I’m at his service and his mercy. I slide off the couch and get on my knees. I cannot breathe, I don’t need to. I slowly unbuckle his brown, leather belt, my favorite. I can see his erection pulsing through his boxers. His hand is suddenly on the back of my head, and my face is against his crotch. I slightly bite his hard-on and slide my left hand in between his legs, caressing his balls. I look up at him, waiting for a sign. I start pulling at his underwear with my right hand, and I feel his boner getting bigger and harder against my lips. I look up again with lust in my eyes, and thirst in my open mouth. He grabs me by my hair and sits himself on the couch, silently ordering me to take his wood out.

I pull down his boxers to reveal an erect, throbbing penis. The sight of him is mouth-watering. My left hand is still stroking his balls while my right hand is massaging his dick. I start by slowly swirling my tongue around his head, down to his ball sack and back to the top.  I love teasing him, and feeling his abs tighten in response. He lets out a soft groan and I know this is the perfect timing. I can’t hide my excitement, I’m drooling over him. “Now” he says. I turn away. In my head, it’s either want me aggressively or don’t want me at all. He furiously slaps my face and shouts “I said now, you fucking dog.” The deeper his words cut, the better it feels. I’m on the verge of crying, I want him now more than ever. He grabs my face and pushes his thumb in my mouth. I fix my posture and my ass is up, and I finally put him in my mouth. I’m sucking on his dick and he’s trembling, grinding in my face. The deeper he gets, the more painful this gets. The more painful this is, the happier I am. I’m choking on his cock, and I’m loving it. I can tell he’s about to cum by the way he moves my head back, pulling his dick out and tapping it on my face. He smirks, and then kicks me down. He wants me completely naked. I take all my clothes off while he unbuttons his shirt. I take a peak and his chest is toned and a little hairy. I turn around and bend over his desk like I’m supposed to. I wait for his touch, only to be surprised with a strike from his leather belt. I scream, wanting more, and wanting it harder. He keeps going until my thighs and my butt are red and I’m shaking.

He stops and there’s an odd silence in the air. I hear the belt being thrown to the ground, and I know what is to come. I try to conceal my boner, but I can’t hide my arousal any longer. He suddenly squeezes my testicles, and teases “Are you allowed to do that?” I am not. I’m partly turned on, partly scared shitless. I apologize, I can’t help it. He sticks his wet thumb inside me, turning me on even more. He reminds me of our “no boner or no lube” deal, making this a little more exciting and a lot more humiliating. My voice is trembling and I cry out the second he forces his dick into my ass. He’s pounding inside me, keeping my head down on the desk. In this moment, I just feel terrible. My tears are falling down and I know he’s loving it. I don’t object. He finally reaches his climax and comes inside me.

He pulls out and I fall to the ground, still in shock. I’m happy that he’s happy, but it’s my turn now. I’ve earned some after-care. When he does nothing, I’m disappointed, and it shows on my face. “Can go to the bathroom?” I ask, maybe I can take a moment and can finish myself. He moves towards me and helps me up, and he kisses me. In this moment, all the pain is gone. “You’re not going anywhere, pretty boy.” I melt inside when he calls me that. He puts me down on the couch and positions himself between my thighs. I’m still hard, and he give me a gentle, passionate blowjob. Being a fast one, I have an orgasm in a couple minutes. He lets me cum all over his face, giving me a strange feeling of satisfaction. He takes licks me clean and climbs up next to me. He gives me a soft kiss on the cheek and dismisses me. “Get dressed, I have an appointment.”


End file.
